Lonely wars
by sweetlipss
Summary: S2x01. When Thomas shares some tea with Matthew. They share some other things too. Everyone's feels lonely during war time. (Part 1 of my Thomas/Matthew series)


S2x01. When Thomas shares some tea with Matthew. They share some other things too.

Everyone's feels lonely during war time.

**Lonely War **

"Do you ever hear from anyone?" Mr. Crawley asked curiously.

"Oh, yes. Miss O'Brien keeps me informed. Lady Edith's driving."

He smiles with a chuckle. _"God he's beautiful when he smiles" _I thought.

I smiled back. "Lady Sybil's training as a nurse. Miss O'Brien tells me the hospital's busier than ever with the wounded coming in. That true?"

"Certainly is. They had a concert when I was there to raise extra funds."

My eyes glazed over at the memory of the house. I could imagine how everyone would be busy, doing their best to make sure the visitors had a pleasant stay.

"You miss it?" His voice spoke softly.

I nodded my head, I couldn't say it out loud. "Do you?"

"Yes." He said. "I miss the food, the warm bed, the gardens, some privacy, so I could be alone for a while."

"Me too, so I could have a decent wank." I blurt out.

His head shot up, he was surprised by my words. Maybe I offended him. _"Of course he was, how could you say something like that."_

"Forgive me for my language sir." I quickly says.

"It's alright Thomas, I think everyone here could use that." He said. "I could definitely use some affection, it would relax me."

He lowered his eyes, not saying anything more.

I know what I did was a risk, but I didn't really care at the moment.

I leaned forwards and put my hand on his knee. "I could help you with that sir."

His body froze and his breath caught in his throat.

I took my hand away, knowing I went too far but he stopped me by laying his hand over mine, looking deep into my eyes. Not knowing what he was searching there.

"Go to the back." He said, letting go of my hand and standing up.

I did what he said. He poked his head out of my shelter, looking left and right.

He turned around and walked slowly to me, stopping at the table to turn out the light.

It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the darkness but I could clearly see him when he was standing in front of me, just a couple of inches away.

His eyes where piercing mine again. His hand touched my face. I did the same, pulling his head to mine. Our lips crashed together. He kissed me fiercely. Our tongues fighting their own wars.

He pushed me against the wall, pressing himself in my body.

His fingers run through my hair and I wrapped my arms around his waist, trying to pull him closer.

He pulled away from me, but only to regain his breath. I let my hands slide between us.

Opening his pants and put my hand inside to stroke his semi-hard member.

He kisses me again and put his hand on top of my crotch, trying to open my pants. I broke the kiss.

"No." I said and leaned in again.

"But." He complains.

"No." I says again, putting my lips back on his, still stroking his cock.

We had to break apart again for air. I dropped on my knees. Taking his cock out of his pants and let my tongue flick over the tip, tasting the salty liquid making him groan deeply.

I trailed the tip of my tongue down the length of his shaft before taking him all the way in my mouth.

He put his hands in my hair, pulling me closer. His cock hit the back of my throat.

He was doing his best to stay quiet. Even when I started to suck him fast he kept his tones down.

I released his cock and without a word a stood up and I turned around. I moved my hands down my pants and fumbled with the buttons before sliding them down.

He run a hand over my back before spreading my legs more. I leaned forwards and placed my hands against the wall of sandbags in front of me.

He put a fingers in his mouth, wetting it before entering my ass.

After a few thrust of his fingers, he slipped in a second.

I gasped when he curled his fingers. "Yes." I hissed.

He moved his fingers a bit faster. I rock my hips back to meet his fingers.

He removed his fingers and I can hear him spit. I can feel his cock at my entrance. he starts to push in little by little, breathing hard against my shoulder. I gasp at the sensation.

We didn't had much time so his thrust were hard and fast. I hold on to the walls of sandbags. Gripping them tight, doing my best to not moan out loud.

I gasp in surprise when I feel his hand on my cock. Wrapped deliciously around it, pumping it in the same rhythm as his cock fucked me.

The only sounds in the shelter are our bodies slamming together and our heavy breaths.

He bites down my shoulder, preventing himself for screaming out in pleasure when he spills his seed in me.

I came only seconds later, spilling my seed over his hand and the wall in front of me.

He releases me, pulling out and pulling his pants back on. I do the same and turn around to face him.

Droplets of sweat were beading on his forehead.

We were quiet for a moment.

"Thank you for that." He eventually said.

"What would my mother say? Me entertaining the future Earl of Grantham."

He gave me a wide smile. We put our helmets back on and exit the shelter.

I salute him and he turned around to leave.

I smiled. If we survived the war, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to go back to Downton after all.


End file.
